


Missing Moments

by destielfluffnstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scenes, Unconventional Relationship, not so secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielfluffnstuff/pseuds/destielfluffnstuff
Summary: Didn't you know, Destiel has been canon for a while now. A series of time stamps of the moments we don't see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of 13x06.
> 
> Dean just really needs to get Cas alone for a minute, damn it.
> 
> In which Cas is back, Dean wants alone time, Sam rolls his eyes, and Jack finds out.

It had taken all of Dean’s willpower to let Cas get into the backseat of the Impala by himself, all he’d wanted to do was toss Sam the keys and climb in the back with the angel. But even if Sam knew about him and Cas, he’d never be able to live it down, no matter how desperately he wanted to make out like a couple of teenagers. 

So Dean got into the driver’s seat and smiled at Cas in the mirror. “Let’s go home.” He felt a heaviness lift from his heart, and it took him a moment to break eye contact with Cas and look to the road.

“I still can’t believe you’re alive,” Sam said from the passenger seat, looking back at Castiel. The awe in his voice reminded Dean of when Sam had first met Cas, years ago. “We were sure you were gone for good this time.”

“I’m happy to be back,” Cas said, and even though he was talking to Sam he was looking at Dean. “I’m very sorry if my death caused you pain.”

Dean felt his throat tighten, of course Cas would be blunt about it. “Doesn’t matter, you’re alive, that’s what counts.”

Cas didn’t say anything, just reached up and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed gently.

* * *

Dean hadn’t expected to get home only to pick up a case and turn around again, but there was no way he was turning down Dodge Fucking City. But before they got back on the road he just really needed to get Cas alone, at least for a few minutes.

“I know you’re eager, kid, but we just drove nine hours home from Grand Junction,” Dean said to Jack. “So let me get a shower and a power nap, you go pack, we’ll leave in a couple hours.”

Jack frowned a little, as if he didn’t entirely understand why Dean needed sleep, but he agreed. “Okay, I’ll let you know when I’m ready.”

“Great.” Dean turned to Cas and cleared his throat. “You uh, probably need a change of clothes, yeah?”

Cas frowned for a moment, and it was eerily similar to the look Dean had just seen on Jack’s face. “I don’t—” Suddenly Castiel’s face lit up with the realization of what Dean meant. “Oh yes, yes you are correct Dean, I do in fact need a change of clothes.”

Dean’s face pinked up a little and he pointedly ignored the way Sam was rolling his eyes, his brother clearly seeing right through him. “Yeah, yeah, come on,” he mumbled, heading for his bedroom and knowing Cas would follow.

Dean stepped into his room and waited for Cas to join him before he closed the door behind them. The moment the door was shut he grabbed the angel and pull him in for a kiss, finally letting go of all the grief and fear he’d been burying for weeks. He started to laugh and cry at the same time, his hands desperately clutching at the lapels of Castiel’s jacket.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Castiel said, speaking between kisses. His hands cupped Dean’s face as he deepened the kiss, letting their tongues intertwine, lingering for a minute before he pulled back again. “I’m here, I’m alive.”

Dean let out a huff, his breath still catching in his chest. “I missed you so damn much, man.” He pressed another more gentle kiss to Castiel’s lips before simply leaning in to rest his forehead against the angel’s, both arms wrapped around his neck and fingers tangled in Castiel’s hair. “Shit…” he muttered, a little embarrassed by his outburst.

Castiel’s strong arms moved to encircle Dean’s waist, and they just stood together for a few more moments, enjoying the closeness. Finally Castiel spoke. “So, may I join you for that shower?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, of course.”

* * *

By the time they made it back out of the shower, Dean felt much more relaxed. A little shower sex did wonders when dealing with the stress of loved ones coming back from the dead.

They were both slowly dressing in Dean’s bedroom, although it was taking a while, since they couldn’t stop trading lazy kisses. Castiel so far had only made it into a pair of black briefs, and Dean was quite okay with that. Cas was helping Dean into his jeans while pressing little kisses down his neck, murmuring words of affection.

They were suddenly interrupted when the door opened and Jack stuck his head in. “I am packed and ready to go,” he declared. He clearly noticed their state of undress, not to mention the kissing, but he didn’t seem to react. He just left as quickly as he’d arrived, closing the door behind him.

Dean gaped at the door for a moment, before finally reacting. He snatched his tshirt off the bed and ran out the door, pulling it over his head as he caught up to Jack.

“Hey, wait,” Dean called, running up and grabbing Jack’s arm, turning him around.

Jack looked at him with a mildly curious expression. “Yes, Dean?”

Dean found himself at a loss for words for a moment, but he ignored the way he felt his cheeks burning and cleared his throat. “Look kid, I don’t know what you saw back there…”

“I saw you and Castiel kissing in your underwear,” Jack supplied, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “Well, Castiel was in his underwear, you were in jeans, Castiel was zipping—”

“Okay, okay!” Dean barked, cutting Jack off. “Yes, uh, that is what you saw.” Dean looked up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at Jack. “Look, I know that might have been a shock, just please keep it to yourself okay? Sam knows, but I don’t want you introducing me to people as your father’s boyfriend or some shit like that. We’re not boyfriends, we’re just family, okay?”

Jack cocked his head to the side, looking confused for the first time. “I was not shocked.  When I was with my mother I saw into Castiel’s mind. I saw you through his eyes, I know how much he loves you. I saw the entirety of your… unique relationship.”

Dean gaped at Jack for a moment, and his hand dropped off the boy’s arm. “Oh. Okay, well… thanks.” He took a few steps backward. “Good talk.” He finally caved and escaped back to his bedroom.

He found Castiel stretched out on the bed, wearing his dress shirt and slacks, his trench coat still draped over the chair. He was smiling up at Dean with an irritatingly knowing look.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Dean demanded, trying to sound angry and failing. “You knew that he knew about us.”

“I knew,” Castiel said, eyes twinkling.

Dean groaned and dropped down on the bed next to Castiel. “You’re so mean.” He draped an arm across Castiel’s chest, laying his head on the pillow next to the angel so he could look into the blue eyes he’d missed so desperately.

Dean smiled fondly at Castiel, thinking about what Jack had said. “I love you, too.”

Castiel just smiled and leaned in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately Post 13x22
> 
> Things went well for once, so Dean gives himself permission to enjoy it.

It was late when Dean finally had the last of the apocalypse refuges settled in for the night, and he turned to Cas with a weary smile.

“I’m ready to hit the hay,” he said, hesitating for a moment before he reached out to brush his fingers over Castiel’s sleeve. “Come with me?”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas smiled softly. He looked nearly as weary as Dean felt, but there was a relief there too.

They’d taken losses, but they’d saved the people who mattered most to them. For once Dean felt like he deserved to get some proper rest.

And he always slept best with Castiel watching over him.

The two of them slipped quietly into Dean’s room, the door closing behind them with a click. Dean turned to Cas, giving himself permission to drop his guard, walking over to wrap his arms around the angel.

Castiel’s breathing was calm and steady, his strong arms came around Dean to hold him close.

Dean let out a long sigh, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s neck before he pulled away again, stepping away and pulling off his jacket. He kicked off his boots and stripped down until he was in just a teeshirt and briefs.

Castiel removed his trench coat and suit jacket, his tie and his shoes, leaving him in just his white buttonup shirt and black slacks.

Dean pulled back the blankets on the bed and climbed in, pulling them back further so Castiel would join him. He watched as his best friend settled in next to him.

Castiel reached out and cupped Dean’s face in his hand, thumb brushing over his jaw. “Sleep Dean. I’ll watch over you.”

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

It never ceased to amaze him that Castiel always knew exactly what he needed. Sleep or sex, distance or closeness. He never complained, he had absolutely no expectations of Dean, of this thing between them.

Even still, Dean could see the insecurity that would build in Castiel’s eyes when Dean would go too long without allowing himself to have this. He knew that was why Cas avoided staying at the bunker sometimes, when Dean was too distant.

“I’m sorry,” Dean murmured, moving closer to Castiel and reaching out to run his fingers through the angel’s tangled hair. “You deserve better.”

“There is no one better than you, Dean,” Castiel said, confident and fond.

Dean let out a little huff but didn’t argue, knew he’d never get Castiel to change his mind. He’d tried and failed many times before.

He looked up into Castiel’s blue eyes, still so bright even in the dim room. Dean leaned in closer and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, letting himself linger before pulling away again.

“Please stay,” Dean said, knowing he meant for more than just tonight.

Maybe they could finally start to figure this thing out. Maybe Dean could finally give himself permission to be happy.

Happy with Cas.

“I’m not leaving,” Castiel said. His hand moved under the blanket to rest gently on Dean’s hip. “I’ll be here.”

“Good.” Dean moved closer, settling himself against Castiel’s chest. The angel’s arms came around his waist, holding him close. He closed his eyes, letting himself drift toward sleep.

Maybe for once, things would go their way.

At least for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately post 12x10  
> [[Wiki for that episode] ](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Lily_Sunder_Has_Some_Regrets)

“Well, I’m glad you two are talking again,” Sam said, looking between Cas and Dean where they sat at the war room table. He drained the rest of his beer, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I think I’ll go to bed, let you guys properly make up.”

Dean rolled his eyes, cheeks heating faintly. “Shut up, Sammy, we’re fine.”

He and Sam rarely spoke about this thing between him and Cas, but Sam seemed to enjoy poking at it to get a rise out of Dean.

Sam smiled, draining the last of his beer as he got up. “Glad to hear it. Goodnight!” He threw them a wave as he walked out of the room.

“Goodnight, Sam,” Dean muttered, not quite able to look at Cas.

They sat in silence for a few minutes after Sam left, both of them nursing their beers.

Eventually Dean spoke. “We are fine, aren’t we?” he asked, glancing up at Cas.

Cas smiled softly. “Of course, Dean.”

Dean looked at Cas for a long moment, just letting himself linger. Then he smirked, kicking off in his rolling chair, letting it glide across the floor until it gently bumped into Castiel’s.

Cas just raised an eyebrow at Dean, now much closer than before. Dean reached over to take Castiel’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I missed you,” Dean admitted, looking down at their joined hands. “When we were in that place.” His mind flashed to the cold cell of the detention center. “I knew you couldn’t hear it, but… I prayed to you every night, just to have someone to talk to.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed in concern. “I wish I could have heard your prayers. I searched constantly for you.”

“I knew you would,” Dean said, looking up at the angel. “You always do. You sacrifice too much for me, Cas.” He thought about Billy’s death again.

“There is nothing I wouldn’t sacrifice for you, Dean,” Cas said, intensely serious.

Dean stared at Cas for a long moment. “I know. That’s what scares me.”

Dean reached out, using his free hand to draw Cas in for a kiss, and the angel was quick to reciprocate. They kissed slowly, deeply, lingering in the moment. Enjoying the reunion that had been delayed by their fight. When they finally broke apart they stayed close, foreheads resting together.

“You know, my prayers had a bit of a running theme,” Dean said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Cas.

Cas nodded, concerned. “I imagine you were very preoccupied with escaping.”

Dean stared at Cas for a moment before he groaned, dropping his face to Castiel’s shoulder. “Sex, Cas,” he said, voice muffled by the trench coat. “I meant sex.”

Dean lifted his head, fondly watching Castiel’s expression change from confusion to comprehension.

“Oh, that was innuendo,” Castiel said, eyes lighting up with interest. “In that case, I would like to hear more about these prayers.”

Dean grinned. “Come on.” He stood from his chair, tugging Cas along by the hand. “Let’s go to bed and I’ll tell you all about it.”

“That is also innuendo,” Cas said, sounding quite proud of himself as he followed Dean.

Dean just laughed.

It was good to have his angel back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! These are also on Tumblr if you'd like to reblog: [destielfluffnstuff.tumblr.com](http://destielfluffnstuff.tumblr.com/tagged/my-destiel-fic) <3
> 
> Feel free to subscribe to this if you'd like more timestamps in the future, I'll add to this as the muse strikes. :)


End file.
